


Textbooks (That Lie)

by be_themoon



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_themoon/pseuds/be_themoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world without stars, Rory Williams travels and Amelia Pond believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Textbooks (That Lie)

Once, another cult devoted to the Pandorica stole it. Rory knew better than to try to take the entire group at once, but he spent a week following them, and another three days ambushing them all one by one, until it was down to only three completely paranoid and terrified members remaining, and then after beating them he sat down next to the Pandorica. "I think I should feel tired," he tells Amy. "It's been a while since I slept. A few hundred years? The calendars are sort of weird." He cleans his sword and then rests his head against the Pandorica. "I hope you're okay," he says quietly, and then sighs and gets up. One of his joints creaks - he needs to find some oil. And a rope. Maybe he should hide her in a cave this time - but that's not really safe. Publicity remains the safest option for the moment.

+

Rory does a stint at Oxford one time, when the Pandorica is being kept there. At first, he's a little bit appalled at finding himself in textbooks, but then he goes ahead and writes a thesis hypothesizing that the Lone Centurion is a construct, something created by people's minds and expectations and random coincidences. It goes over surprisingly well for something that's patently false. He finds it inordinately amusing, and writes a letter to Amy about it, which he stuffs under some floorboards.

He's left hundreds of these letters scattered throughout time. Nobody can read them - in this world without stars, German is much different than the German he learned as a child. They can tell the languages are related, but the letters themselves have become something of a phenomenon. _If I have to write another thesis someday, I can write it on my letters,_ he muses. He's looking forward to it.

+

"There's nothing but black up there," Aunt Sharon says gently, and Amelia shakes her head. It's like double vision, heady, lights printed onto the sky in the back of her mind.

"There wasn't always," she says. She is only seven. She doesn't know yet what the look on her aunt's face means.

+

The last few years are the hardest. He knows that soon, soon, he'll see Amy again. Waiting used to be easy, but now it's nearly impossible. A few times, he goes to check up on the still growing Amy. He thinks about saying hi to her, but he knows he can't, no matter how much he wants to help her. An Amy without even stars is an Amy adrift and purposeless and angry at the world. He wants to help her.

Just two years two hundred twenty six days.


End file.
